


A Single Mistake

by slighty_insane11



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slighty_insane11/pseuds/slighty_insane11
Summary: In the aftermath of a deadly car crash, Katniss and Peeta are devastated. Will they be able to help each other heal, and move past the trajedy?





	1. The Accident

Peeta  
  
Little did we know, our designated driver had had a few. One second we are all laughing together, and the next I am looking at a car full of my dead and dying friends. My eyes are open, but I cannot move or speak, I just lay staring at them. My hand is clasped tightly around Katniss’ slender fingers. Just before I black out, I feel her hand squeeze mine.  
…  
  
Katniss  
  
I thought we could trust Gale to stay sober, and to drive us home from the party. I thought wrong. He did not see the stop sign, and he definitely did not see the semi that was speeding down the deserted, dark road. Once we realized, it was already too late, and Peeta’s body wrapped around me shielding me from the blow that I was the furthest from. The impact took control of my body, and all that I could do was wait it out.  
  
When the car finally stopped moving, it felt like it had been hours. There was so much blood, and not a person was moving besides me. I could not stop the pained cry that escape me when I saw my friends. It looked like no one was alive. When the numbness in my body finally subsided, I felt a hand squeezing mine; Peeta’s hand. I turned my head to him ignoring the pain in my neck, and I saw his eyes wide open with fear. He does not move or speak, but I can see the tears brimming in his eyes. I tighten my grip on his hand just as his eyes slip closed.  
  
“Peeta,” I whisper weakly as my eyes slip close and my mind shuts down.


	2. Afterwards

Katniss

When I wake up in the hospital I am not surprised. The events of last night are glued into my brain, and I cannot stop seeing it over and over again. I see my sister sitting beside me, and I surprisingly my mom sits beside her. They are talking, but once they see my eyes they stand and rush over to me.

“Katniss you’re awake!”, Prim squeals as she wraps me into a hug. Instantly I feel a sharp pain, and I cannot hold in my exclamation.

“Prim” my mother scolds, “be gentle”

“Sorry” Prim responds with a guilty look on her face, but her guilt cannot match her elation at seeing me awake and a smile takes over her face soon after.

“Katniss, you need to get rest,” my mother tells me with a gentle smile. She sets down a cup of water and a cup of ice.

“Drink first, then you should try to get back to sleep.”

I drink the water, and a sense of calm overwhelms me. My family is with me. However, the calmness does not last long before the memories intrude. “Peeta,” I say hoarsely, “where is Peeta?” When they do not reply at first, I gain back my voice.

“Peeta…Peeta…PEETA,” I yell panicking, “WHERE IS HE? Where are my friends?” I am in tears by the end of my fit, as I look to them expectantly 

My mother speaks calmly as always, “Katniss you need to relax. Peeta is alive, he is in critical condition, but he is alive for now. Annie is on life support, but you and Finnick made it out with fairly little damage.”

“And…” I ask quietly. Prim has moved to the corner of the room, and is crying gently to herself.

“Gale and Johanna didn’t make it out of the crash honey.” She informs me solemnly.

Even though I had already thought all of them to be dead, I am shocked by the news. Tears continue to fall out of my eyes, and the lump in my throat is so large I cannot speak. When the doctor comes in to tell us that visiting hours are up we are all still in the same position. As my mom and Prim hug and kiss me goodbye, the doctor comes over with some pills.

The doctor gives me the pills and tells me, “These will help you sleep sweetheart.”

Knowing I would not be able to sleep without them, I quickly chase them down with some water. After ten minutes of staring at the ceiling, I feel the meds begin to work. I do not fight as they pull me under into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Peeta's Damage

Katniss

A few days go by, and during that time I regain my strength. One night when the hospital is fairly quiet, I decide to sneak out of my room to find Peeta. I am glad for my hunter-like silence as I sneak past the nurses and doctors on duty, and head down the hallway. Unfortunately, I have no idea where I am going. I look into every single door as I pass by, but after going around the entire floor I have yet to find anyone. When I find the elevators, a directory tells me that critical condition is on the second floor. I remember my mom telling me that Peeta was there, and I head down.

…

Peeta

_The day me and Katniss met was a long time ago. After she sang a song in class when we were in Kindergarten, I immediately found myself falling for her. We did not become friends until a few years later._

_In fifth grade, the children at our schools began to see the difference between people like Katniss and themselves. Her clothes never fit her right. She was always slightly dirty. She hardly ever had a lunch. In Kindergarten no one notices these things, but as Katniss got older things got worse._

_Kids are mean._

_The kids at our school were no exception. Many teased the poor kids for not having as much as them. That’s where the hatred that grows until adulthood begins._

_One day, I saw group of kids approaching Katniss and her sister from behind. Prim was only 6, and Katniss was 10. I saw the older kids push Katniss into Prim. When they both fell over the kids laughed, and Prim began to cry. As Katniss tried to decide between comforting Prim, or facing the other children, I made my way over._

_“Hey!” I yelled, and the kids looked over at me, “Leave them alone!” The kids only laugh and begin to make their way over to me._

_“Come on, Peter,” Cato, their leader says._

_“It’s Peeta,” I reply with a biting tone, “and you better leave them alone.” We are only ten, and Cato does not have the courage to attack me. Two young, small girls are the perfect pray for him, but definitely not a boy of equal size and stature. Cato just narrows his eyes, and him and his clique move on to some other activity. Katniss has already stood up, and is in the process of helping Prim up and trying to console her._

_“Are you okay?” I ask, and she looks over to me angrily._

_"Fine.” She states, and I get the idea that she does not want to talk to me. I open my mouth, but I am stopped when she grabs Prim’s hand and makes a beeline toward the school’s exit._

_However, the next day at school she sits quietly next to me in class and during lunch. In the following years we went from acquaintances, to friends, to best friends, and finally to lovers. Finn, Annie, Gale, Johanna, and Katniss and I made a strange group, but we were all very good friends. It was Finnick’s idea to go to that stupid party._

…

Katniss When I finally find Peeta’s room, I am nervous to enter. I overcome my fear though, and I walk into the dark room. It is quiet besides for the continuous beeping that tells me his heart is beating. Peeta’s face is covered with bruises and cuts, and from what I can see so is most of his body. But when my eyes scan over him, I see that his left leg is missing.

“Oh my god,” the words softly escape me. This will be devastating to Peeta, a strong wrestler and all-around athlete. I pull over a chair to his bed, and I grab his hand. I sit staring at him out of my teary eyes. I lay my head on his hips, and I cry myself to sleep.


End file.
